GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY 3 In The Series
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Han and Chewbacca are on their way to Tatooine


ON TO TATOOINE # 3

The cool, mist-shrouded Kashyyyk dawn was quiet, and the pale, shafting, early morning sunlight promised a bright day.

Han Solo had just finished dressing and was tying down the buckled blaster on his thigh, when the aroma of grain cakes wafted into the bedroom. He closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying the homey scent.

A loud squeal from one of the babies made him smile as he made his way to join the Wookiee family at the morning table. Malla passed around the grain cakes while

Chewbacca filled everyone's cup with cool, fresh spring water.

After the meal, and receiving farewell hugs from everyone, the Corellian left to power up the _Falcon's_ engines and contact Leia while Chewbacca said good-bye to his family. His deft hands worked over the controls and the low thrum of revving engines brought a smile to his face…that sound was familiar and necessary to him as his own heartbeat.

He then coded the frequency to the Government complex and to the rooms in which he, Leia and Ben lived. A crackle in the comm-link unit told him he'd reached connection. "Leia….Leia…."

"Morning, Han." Leia greeted.

"Chewie and I are getting ready to head to Tatooine." He informed.

"How is Chewie and the family?"

"They're doing fine…you should see Lumpy…taller than me, now."

"And the babies?"

"Cute as can be…..couldn't imagine Chewie ever being that small or that cute."

"Don't let Malla hear you say that." Leia teased back.

"Ben already left for school?"

"No, he's still here. Want to talk to him?"

"Sure do."

"Hi Dad." Ben's voice crackled in the comm unit.

"Hi, son. You be good for your mother, now, I'll be back soon." Han assured his offspring.

"I will….Dad…bring me back a JedI lightsaber."

"Afraid I can't do that, son, you can't buy a light saber, a JedI makes his own."

"OK…Uncle Luke will help me make one."

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, Dad."

"Let me talk to your mother again."

Rustling could be heard over the comm-link as Ben handed the receiver back to Leia.

"Don't let Luke make him a real light saber. He's still too young for that. Besides,

he may decide to become a soldier, pilot, engineer or teacher or whatever. You know how kids change their minds."

"I won't." Leia agreed. "You and Chewbacca be careful…there are still factions in

this galaxy and others that aren't too happy with the new government."

A growl sounded from the hatchway as the Wookiee closed the entrance and shuffled toward the cockpit.

"Chewie's here, so talk to you later. I love you." Han finished the conversation.

"Love you, too." Leia responded.

Han replaced the comm receiver and watched as the big Wookiee settled in the co-pilot's

seat.

"Feels good, doesn't it." Han commented.

Chewbacca nodded and flipped on his console screen.

Han powered the engines to full force, lifted to hover and then executed a sharp turn, skimming the treetops as the _Falcon_ rose to fly into a higher atmosphere, then into the blackness of space.

"Coordinates are set for Tatooine. How about you making some kava and I'll take

you on in a game of holo-chess." Han said to Chewbacca.

("Still think you can beat me after all these years?") Chewbacca growled good-naturedly.

"Sure," Han teased back, "You don't play holo-chess at home."

With another glance out the cockpit window, Chewbacca rose and headed for the galley.

("You set up the holo-pieces.").

Well into their first game, Han glanced up at his partner then at the holo-pieces, hoping

to find a weakness in the Wookiee's strategy. His brow knit, worriedly… Chewie hadn't lost any of his game prowess. A sudden barrage of sound, like millions of rocks banging the side of the ship, caused both to jump up and run for the cockpit.. "What the…." Han muttered.

Han straddled his seat, flipping gauges and scanning readings; a quick glance out the

window caused him to yell at his co-pilot above the racket of the hits.. "Find these

coordinates and tell me if anything is supposed to be here! And just hope whatever it is doesn't break through the windows! We're not supposed to be flying into anything!"

Chewbacca worked over his screen, punching numbers on the navigator….growling…

("Here it is….looks like a solar wind has blown some debris from a planet or asteroid

collision. The debris field isn't too wide, so we should be out of it soon.").

"I'm not waiting to fly out of it…" Han said while working on the coordinates, "We'll

just move out of it, then we can get back in the lane." The fog-like dust was causing

blind-flying. Han adjusted the settings to allow manual flight, and the _Falcon_ turned to make a sharp right and the engines groaned a surge… "Feels like we're not moving, Chewie.." Han checked the power reading and found they were essentially 'standing still'…. "Black bilge of Traglor!" Han swore, "What's happening?!" He was frantically working over the console.

Looking at their power readings, both exclaimed at the same time.."We're in a tractor

beam!" "Who the hell could be pulling us in?" Han yelled.…Chewbacca spewed

forth a stream of burning Wookiee curses as well. Han slapped closed the power feed then quickly checked the charge on his blaster, ramming the weapon back into the holster.

Some of the dust fog was clearing and Han could see an ominous looking black ship in the distance; a connecting power beam stretching from that ship to the _Falcon._

"They're not pulling us _in_ ," Han said, "They're pulling _up_ to us! They're going to

 _board_ us!" He kept peering at the ship as it quickly slid closer, then exclaimed, "Hell

Chewie! _Pirates!"_ Han jumped up from his seat and jammed the stabilizer, causing the ship to begin shuddering…then cut to the lowest power setting…the engines down-ramping to mis-firing 'chugs'… "We've only got seconds! No time to engage the weapons!"

Han yelled as he slammed opened a cockpit power box and began ripping out wires..lights going out in the cockpit and dimming and blinking off and on throughout the corridor leading to the rest of the ship. (What are you doing?") Chewbacca growled, standing….

"Gotta make this ship look as bad on the inside as it does on the outside." Han yelled. "You go back, have your weapon ready and don't come out until I call you!" He

ordered. Chewbacca nodded and picked up his bow caster, trodding off down the corridor.

A loud, metallic noise outside the ship let Han know the pirate ship's attachment board-way had been sealed to the _Falcon._ "Open your hatch, or we'll blast it in!" Came the demand from the console comm-link. Han pressed the button opening the entrance-way and two humanoids entered, aiming their weapons at Han when they spotted him.

"Stretch your arms, sideways." The first one ordered in universal standard. It took a moment for Han to understand, then complied, keeping the right side of his body in the shadow of the cockpit, hoping they would think he didn't have a weapon. Han studied the two as they took turns looking around the immediate area of the ship… they were medium build, standing on two feet, their weapons…pointed directly at his chest.

"Move out where we can see you fully." One ordered. Han slowly moved in to the

dim, blinking light.

"Remove weapon." The other ordered, nodding at Han's blaster. "With your left hand."

Noting that he must be right handed due to the position of his holster and he didn't want

that hand anywhere near the blaster.

Keeping his right arm raised, Han unbuckled and untied the weapon clasped around his hip with his left hand…it dropping at his feet.

One of the pirates motioned to the weapon and Han kicked it out of his reach.

"What are you hauling?" The three-eyed, head banded pirate asked?

With both arms stretched out, Han lied, "Nothing…just dropped off a cargo of

ligmanite marble and going for a load of exotic plants for the Arboream Settlement on

CallidaK."

The other one sneered.. "We'll just take your ship, then! You can float home."

Both laughed at their 'joke' showing black, jagged teeth; one motioning Han closer

to the hatchway. 'MOVE!" The other shouted…they were dead serious. Han bit his lip, edging toward the entranceway.

In a flash, double bolts of energy from Chewbacca's bow caster whipped the pirate's weapons from their hands and in one swift move Han had his blaster in his fist.

An ear piercing cream split the air as the enraged Wookiee rushed toward the pirates. Now unarmed, their eyes widened in fear and they rushed through the hatchway to their own ship. Han loped to the cockpit, yelling at Chewbacca. "Close the hatch quickly, or we'll decompress when they pull away." Jumping into his seat and finding the controls, he positioned the _Falcon's_ underbelly gun and began firing at the pirate ship, which was now moving. A loud 'pop' signaled the boarding corridor was detached from the _Falcon._

Controlling the shots from the console, Han scored some significant blows to the pirate ship as it sped further away into space. Then he adjusted the stabilizer to normal setting and powered up the engines. "Just hope it didn't do permanent damage to the ship. We'll have

her checked out on Tatooine. That was spot on shooting, Chewie." Han complimented

as the Wookiee took his co-pilot's seat.

("Haven't lost my touch there, either.") Chewbacca replied sardonically. Han smiled.

("How're you gonna fix those wires? Remember which ones you ripped out?")

Han gave a deep sigh… "Guess I'll have to figure it out." He looked at the mass of twisted wiring dangling from the power box.

("Fix the cockpit lights first.") Chewbacca instructed.

Han rose from his seat, taking the wiring in his hands, looking them over carefully…

"It's this one…..no…maybe that one…no…" Seated at the controls, Chewbacca shook his head. It was going to be along trip without any lights.

ON TO TATOOINE # 3

The cool, mist-shrouded Kashyyyk dawn was quiet, and the pale, shafting, early morning sunlight promised a bright day.

Han Solo had just finished dressing and was tying down the buckled blaster on his thigh, when the aroma of grain cakes wafted into the bedroom. He closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying the homey scent.

A loud squeal from one of the babies made him smile as he made his way to join the Wookiee family at the morning table. Malla passed around the grain cakes while

Chewbacca filled everyone's cup with cool, fresh spring water.

After the meal, and receiving farewell hugs from everyone, the Corellian left to power up the _Falcon's_ engines and contact Leia while Chewbacca said good-bye to his family. His deft hands worked over the controls and the low thrum of revving engines brought a smile to his face…that sound was familiar and necessary to him as his own heartbeat.

He then coded the frequency to the Government complex and to the rooms in which he, Leia and Ben lived. A crackle in the comm-link unit told him he'd reached connection. "Leia….Leia…."

"Morning, Han." Leia greeted.

"Chewie and I are getting ready to head to Tatooine." He informed.

"How is Chewie and the family?"

"They're doing fine…you should see Lumpy…taller than me, now."

"And the babies?"

"Cute as can be…..couldn't imagine Chewie ever being that small or that cute."

"Don't let Malla hear you say that." Leia teased back.

"Ben already left for school?"

"No, he's still here. Want to talk to him?"

"Sure do."

"Hi Dad." Ben's voice crackled in the comm unit.

"Hi, son. You be good for your mother, now, I'll be back soon." Han assured his offspring.

"I will….Dad…bring me back a JedI lightsaber."

"Afraid I can't do that, son, you can't buy a light saber, a JedI makes his own."

"OK…Uncle Luke will help me make one."

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, Dad."

"Let me talk to your mother again."

Rustling could be heard over the comm-link as Ben handed the receiver back to Leia.

"Don't let Luke make him a real light saber. He's still too young for that. Besides,

he may decide to become a soldier, pilot, engineer or teacher or whatever. You know how kids change their minds."

"I won't." Leia agreed. "You and Chewbacca be careful…there are still factions in

this galaxy and others that aren't too happy with the new government."

A growl sounded from the hatchway as the Wookiee closed the entrance and shuffled toward the cockpit.

"Chewie's here, so talk to you later. I love you." Han finished the conversation.

"Love you, too." Leia responded.

Han replaced the comm receiver and watched as the big Wookiee settled in the co-pilot's

seat.

"Feels good, doesn't it." Han commented.

Chewbacca nodded and flipped on his console screen.

Han powered the engines to full force, lifted to hover and then executed a sharp turn, skimming the treetops as the _Falcon_ rose to fly into a higher atmosphere, then into the blackness of space.

"Coordinates are set for Tatooine. How about you making some kava and I'll take

you on in a game of holo-chess." Han said to Chewbacca.

("Still think you can beat me after all these years?") Chewbacca growled good-naturedly.

"Sure," Han teased back, "You don't play holo-chess at home."

With another glance out the cockpit window, Chewbacca rose and headed for the galley.

("You set up the holo-pieces.").

Well into their first game, Han glanced up at his partner then at the holo-pieces, hoping

to find a weakness in the Wookiee's strategy. His brow knit, worriedly… Chewie hadn't lost any of his game prowess. A sudden barrage of sound, like millions of rocks banging the side of the ship, caused both to jump up and run for the cockpit.. "What the…." Han muttered.

Han straddled his seat, flipping gauges and scanning readings; a quick glance out the

window caused him to yell at his co-pilot above the racket of the hits.. "Find these

coordinates and tell me if anything is supposed to be here! And just hope whatever it is doesn't break through the windows! We're not supposed to be flying into anything!"

Chewbacca worked over his screen, punching numbers on the navigator….growling…

("Here it is….looks like a solar wind has blown some debris from a planet or asteroid

collision. The debris field isn't too wide, so we should be out of it soon.").

"I'm not waiting to fly out of it…" Han said while working on the coordinates, "We'll

just move out of it, then we can get back in the lane." The fog-like dust was causing

blind-flying. Han adjusted the settings to allow manual flight, and the _Falcon_ turned to make a sharp right and the engines groaned a surge… "Feels like we're not moving, Chewie.." Han checked the power reading and found they were essentially 'standing still'…. "Black bilge of Traglor!" Han swore, "What's happening?!" He was frantically working over the console.

Looking at their power readings, both exclaimed at the same time.."We're in a tractor

beam!" "Who the hell could be pulling us in?" Han yelled.…Chewbacca spewed

forth a stream of burning Wookiee curses as well. Han slapped closed the power feed then quickly checked the charge on his blaster, ramming the weapon back into the holster.

Some of the dust fog was clearing and Han could see an ominous looking black ship in the distance; a connecting power beam stretching from that ship to the _Falcon._

"They're not pulling us _in_ ," Han said, "They're pulling _up_ to us! They're going to

 _board_ us!" He kept peering at the ship as it quickly slid closer, then exclaimed, "Hell

Chewie! _Pirates!"_ Han jumped up from his seat and jammed the stabilizer, causing the ship to begin shuddering…then cut to the lowest power setting…the engines down-ramping to mis-firing 'chugs'… "We've only got seconds! No time to engage the weapons!"

Han yelled as he slammed opened a cockpit power box and began ripping out wires..lights going out in the cockpit and dimming and blinking off and on throughout the corridor leading to the rest of the ship. (What are you doing?") Chewbacca growled, standing….

"Gotta make this ship look as bad on the inside as it does on the outside." Han yelled. "You go back, have your weapon ready and don't come out until I call you!" He

ordered. Chewbacca nodded and picked up his bow caster, trodding off down the corridor.

A loud, metallic noise outside the ship let Han know the pirate ship's attachment board-way had been sealed to the _Falcon._ "Open your hatch, or we'll blast it in!" Came the demand from the console comm-link. Han pressed the button opening the entrance-way and two humanoids entered, aiming their weapons at Han when they spotted him.

"Stretch your arms, sideways." The first one ordered in universal standard. It took a moment for Han to understand, then complied, keeping the right side of his body in the shadow of the cockpit, hoping they would think he didn't have a weapon. Han studied the two as they took turns looking around the immediate area of the ship… they were medium build, standing on two feet, their weapons…pointed directly at his chest.

"Move out where we can see you fully." One ordered. Han slowly moved in to the

dim, blinking light.

"Remove weapon." The other ordered, nodding at Han's blaster. "With your left hand."

Noting that he must be right handed due to the position of his holster and he didn't want

that hand anywhere near the blaster.

Keeping his right arm raised, Han unbuckled and untied the weapon clasped around his hip with his left hand…it dropping at his feet.

One of the pirates motioned to the weapon and Han kicked it out of his reach.

"What are you hauling?" The three-eyed, head banded pirate asked?

With both arms stretched out, Han lied, "Nothing…just dropped off a cargo of

ligmanite marble and going for a load of exotic plants for the Arboream Settlement on

CallidaK."

The other one sneered.. "We'll just take your ship, then! You can float home."

Both laughed at their 'joke' showing black, jagged teeth; one motioning Han closer

to the hatchway. 'MOVE!" The other shouted…they were dead serious. Han bit his lip, edging toward the entranceway.

In a flash, double bolts of energy from Chewbacca's bow caster whipped the pirate's weapons from their hands and in one swift move Han had his blaster in his fist.

An ear piercing cream split the air as the enraged Wookiee rushed toward the pirates. Now unarmed, their eyes widened in fear and they rushed through the hatchway to their own ship. Han loped to the cockpit, yelling at Chewbacca. "Close the hatch quickly, or we'll decompress when they pull away." Jumping into his seat and finding the controls, he positioned the _Falcon's_ underbelly gun and began firing at the pirate ship, which was now moving. A loud 'pop' signaled the boarding corridor was detached from the _Falcon._

Controlling the shots from the console, Han scored some significant blows to the pirate ship as it sped further away into space. Then he adjusted the stabilizer to normal setting and powered up the engines. "Just hope it didn't do permanent damage to the ship. We'll have

her checked out on Tatooine. That was spot on shooting, Chewie." Han complimented

as the Wookiee took his co-pilot's seat.

("Haven't lost my touch there, either.") Chewbacca replied sardonically. Han smiled.

("How're you gonna fix those wires? Remember which ones you ripped out?")

Han gave a deep sigh… "Guess I'll have to figure it out." He looked at the mass of twisted wiring dangling from the power box.

("Fix the cockpit lights first.") Chewbacca instructed.

Han rose from his seat, taking the wiring in his hands, looking them over carefully…

"It's this one…..no…maybe that one…no…" Seated at the controls, Chewbacca shook his head. It was going to be along trip without any lights.


End file.
